She's Off Limits!
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: When Gajeel brings his foster sister Juvia Lockser to live with him and his crazy and perverted roommates, things can get abit complicated, especially when she falls for one of them! All Rights Hiro Mashima, I own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster walked into his apartment that he shared with his bizarre friends. When he walked in they were all sitting on the couch, expect for Gajeel who had a stern scary look on his face as always.

"Took you long enough stripper!" Gajeel said glaring at Gray.

Gajeel and Gray never were close friends. Gajeel didn't like Gray for some strange reason and Gray was to cool to try and resolve their friendship. Gray said nothing, instead he went and took a seat next to Natsu on the couch.

"So now that everyone is here I have some news." Gajeel said sternly folding his arms.

"What might that be?" Jellal asked.

"My sister Juvia is coming here to live in Magnolia, until Lucy and the girls get Juvia's room revamped in their own dorm, she's going to be staying with us which leads me to all you idiots sitting on the couch" Gajeel said. He put his hands on his hips and gave a serious expression. "Hands off my sister! If I find out that any of you even laid one finger on her than I'll shove my foot up your ass so far that you'll see my foot from your throat."

"That's rather serious, is there any actual reason why you want us to keep our hands off her?" Loke asked.

"Juvia is way too good for any of you jerks!" Gajeel shouted in Loke's face.

"So she's staying in your bedroom with you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes of course, why stay in our spare room when she could be jammed in my room with me." Gajeel said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door from behind the boys, Loke went to get up but Gajeel ran over so fast that he looked like just a blur. He opened the door and pulled a great big smile on his face.

"Juvia!" Gajeel said hugging a tiny figure in front of him.

"I'm dying to know what she looks like!" Loke whispered to Gray.

"If looks anything like Gajeel than he'll have no worries about any of us hitting on her." Gray mumbled.

Juvia walked in with a bag in her hands. All the boys turned to face her while their jaws dropped to the floor. She looked nothing like Gajeel, she looked a trillion times better. She had decently long wavy curly blue hair that suited her blue orbs. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a pair of blue short shorts that showed off her figure well.

"I want her right now." Loke whispered.

"She's pretty hot." Gray whispered back to his turned on friend.

Gajeel put his arm around Juvia's shoulders and pulled a wicked smirk.

"I already told them not to touch you." Gajeel smirked. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You didn't have to do that Gajeel, I'm nineteen years old."

"What kind of a good protective brother would I be if I didn't?" he asked getting right up in her face.

She simply sighed and nodded facing the other boys. Juvia walked towards them shaking their hands.

"I'm Juvia, Gajeels younger sister." she smiled.

"Well hey Juvia I'm Natsu." Natsu said shaking her hand.

"Jellal, nice to meet you."

Loke pulled her close and watched Gajeel smirk pounding his fist into his hand like what he would do to Loke if he hit on his sister.

"I'm Loke, a real popular guy around here."

She looked nervous but laughed it off. Juvia reached to the last guy. He had nice hair and droopy eyes, his posture was off while his hands were in his pockets. She felt her heart increase in speed the more she looked at him.

"Gray." he said before sitting back down on the couch.

Juvia had this sudden urge to jump in his lap, flaunt him with her kisses and cuddle or maybe even get a little more naughty.

Gajeel had went to hang out with Levy for awhile but threatened the guys before he left and gave Juvia his number if they got out of hand. Loke and Jellal went to the bar while Natsu and Gray stayed home and worked out.

When Juvia was back home she would also workout and wanted to now but she didn't want to intrude on them and Gray would probably be shirtless as well. She wasn't as shy or innocent as her brother thought. Juvia just needed to adjusted to being here.

She was sat on a stool in the kitchen waiting for the brownies to be cooked. Gray suddenly walked in shirtless with sweat running down his tone body. Juvia's face turned red but quickly redeemed herself. He could turn her on so she'll go ahead and turn him on. The oven timer dinged so Juvia walked over, put on her oven mitts and bent down as far as she could, Juvia felt Gray's eyes on her behind.

She put the brownies on top of the stove and turned around to Gray making her breasts bounce crazy. Gray coughed on some water and looked around the room.

"You must have been working out." Juvia smiled sweetly.

Gray held the bottle to his lips and simply nodded. She cut out a brownie and handed one to him on a napkin.

"From all the hard training, I'm sure you must be hungry." she said putting the brownie to his face.

"Uh thanks." Gray said awkwardly as he took the brownie from her, their hands slighting touching one another's.

Gray had remembered what Gajeel had told him and the others about his sister. Juvia seemed like a sweet girl who could get real naughty real quick. He liked that in women but he didn't want a relationship and Gray didn't feel like making his and Gajeel's friendship even worse. He took a bite into the brownie, it was delicious.

"That tasted really good, thanks." Gray said quietly throwing the napkin the garbage.

"I could get you another one." she offered laying the brownies out on a plate.

Gray reached up to haul out a plate for his nightly snack until he turned around and was cornered by Juvia. She was so close that he could hear her heart beating. If Natsu seen them together he'd never let him live it down or worse, Gajeel walk in.

"Mind giving me some space?" Gray asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in close to his ear.

"Than how would I turn you on?" she whispered.

Gray felt shivers flow down his spine.

"Who said you were turning me on?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Juvia gave him a small peck on his neck and pulled away. "I can feel your erection on my leg."

She went to move away until Gray pulled her close. "Why feel when you can touch."

He would do anything it took to get in between her nice long legs, damn they went on forever.

She pulled away quickly when she heard Natsu's voice getting closer.

"I smell food!" Natsu shouted walking in drooling over the plate of brownies.

He looked over at Juvia and Gray than gave Gray a sly smirk.

"It's not what you think." Gray said walking out of the kitchen.

Natsu turned towards Juvia with mouthful of brownies. "These are good."

Natsu swallowed them and smirked at Juvia.

"If you think that he's relationship material than think again but I won't tell Gajeel." he winked.

"There's nothing going on." Juvia insisted.

"Gotcha." Natsu winked.

Juvia rolled her eyes, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom. She'd grab a shower than go to bed, the train ride here was super long and she stopped by some popular fashion stores here so she was exhausted.

She threw her clothes down onto the bathroom floor and took out two towels, one for her hair and another for her body. Juvia turned on the shower and waited for semi hot water to come down. Suddenly she heard the door open and with her muff out, she squealed covering herself up with her arms.

"SORRY!" Gray shouted slamming the door shut.

She could feel the redness in her cheeks and her body send her brain tingles and sensations. Gray had basically seen her naked, she couldn't be more happy. Juvia stood up quickly redeeming herself than stepping into the warm shower.

"I hope you liked what you seen Gray Fullbuster." Juvia smirked to herself rubbing soap over her body.

••••••••••••

Gray slammed the door shut with his arms spread out across the door as if nobody was aloud to go in and that was true. He had seen Gajeel's sister naked and he enjoyed it. The picture of her naked body still fresh and saved in his memory.

He knew it was wrong to think things like that about her because he didn't want to get involved with pissing Gajeel off anymore than what he already had. If it had been anybody else's sister, he probably would have made a pass at her. Gray wasn't scares of Gajeel, but why cause drama when it can be so easily avoided? Juvia was only staying here for a week or two and than she'd be out of Gray's site.

"You okay?" Loke asked Gray breaking him out of his thoughts.

Gray quickly stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets giving Loke a irritated look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Loke gave him a mysterious face expression than just shrugged. "You just look threw off."

Gray shook his head. "You're imaging things Loke, give up the drugs."

Loke gave Gray an confused look while he walked into his room. What was his best friend up too?

Gray decided that he would skip showering tonight and do it tomorrow morning. He was exhausted and after seeing Juvia naked, he needed to rest. Gray stripped down to his boxers and laid down in bed staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get her body out of his mind.

Juvia was only two years younger than him so he didn't actually feel bad for thinking about what he had saw. Although it was a quick glance, Gray still seen her body. The way her breasts bounced when she tried to cover herself, her perfect looking nipples. Her large ass cheeks looked firm as hell. Gray also remembered her nice long legs, he had a thing for long legs but would never tell anyone about it. Juvia had a nice face to, she had nice eyes and a perfect white smile. He wanted to touch her blue locks and well maybe mess them up a little from certain activities.

Gray looked down at his boxers and sighed. He had thought about her body for too long. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, it was best to just stay away from Juvia as much as possible. He didn't want to be in a relationship and that seemed what Juvia was looking for. To avoid heartbreak, he'd just push her away.

••••••••••••••••••

The following morning all the guys has gotten up and done their usual routines.

Gajeel was an heavy crane operator so he had to leave to go to work early in the mornings. He normally would stay over at Levy's when she had days off but Juvia was here now so he felt that he needed to keep an eye on her.

Natsu who worked as a carpenter also had to get up early and leave. He had pretty long hours but he was saving up for an engagement ring for his two year girlfriend Lucy.

Nobody was really sure what Loke actually did for work because he never told anybody. He made tons of money so the guys thought he was something illegal but Loke insisted that it was indeed very legal. The fact that he didn't need to be at work till eleven pissed off the rest of the guys who needed to be there for eight or nine.

Jellal and Gray both woke up an hour after Gajeel and Natsu. Jellal and Gray were both engineers who worked in office buildings rather than actually going out to the structures. They basically made the blueprints. Gray got up and took a shower while Jellal went downstairs to work out.

Eventually they were both ready for work when they walked in the kitchen with two hot plates laid on the table covered in delicious smelling food. Gray turned towards the stove where Juvia was flipping pancakes.

He turned towards the plate that was laid out in front of him. It had a scrambled egg, bacon, white rice and two pancakes on it. Jellal had already had half his gone and Gray hadn't even taken a bite. He slowly began to eat a pancake, he was pretty impressed in Juvia's cooking skills. Gray remembered his plan that he had to keep Juvia from liking him.

"I hope it's delicious!" Juvia said sweetly.

"I'm glad we finally have a excellent cook in the house, I never got a chance to try your brownies because Natsu ate them all but I'm sure loving this breakfast." Jellal said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Thank you, how about you Gray?" Juvia asked.

He closed his eyes and stood up grabbing his bag. "It's alright, I like fruit in the morning though."

Juvia frowned and looked down to the floor beneath her than turned around to the stove again. I went out to the car and waited for Jellal to come who came running out with a pancake in his hand.

"That was real rude what you said to Juvia." Jellal said breaking the silence we had for ten minutes driving.

"I know but I don't want her to fall in love with me."

Jellal scoffed. "That sounds rather obnoxious , do you actually think you're that great that she'll fall in love with you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I just don't want a relationship." Jellal smirked. "Or maybe you're pushing her away so you don't fall in love with her." Gray looked at Jellal as if he had grown a second head. "Don't speak such nonsense! I ain't got no interest in a girl like her!" Gray shouted. Jellal nodded but wore a smug grin at his friend who simply rolled his eyes and looked out the car window, avoiding the conversation any longer.

Gajeel had called Juvia to tell her that Levy and the others were coming over to introduce themselves. Juvia was a little nervous because she never did get along with other girls so she would have to try to be herself because she was going to be living with these women after all. Juvia decided to practice some volleyball while she waited for the girls, she had no idea when they would show up. Juvia heard the door click open from the exercise room, she instantly ran upstairs to see a blonde haired woman walk through the door with a few more girls to follow. Once they were all in, they sat in the couch staring at Juvia. She felt awkward so she went and bought in cookies that she had baked this morning. "Hey, my name is Juvia, I'm Gajeel's foster sister and I made cookies!" she said quickly than face palming herself.

"Hey Juvia, I'm Lucy." the blonde haired said putting out her hand with a small smile to greet her with. Juvia accepted her hand and gave her a smile. She turned towards the other girls who wore friendly smiles. "I'm Erza Scarlet, more less the mother of the group, I think you'll fit in with us just fine." the red haired woman said speaking very formal. She was so pretty Juvia felt her cheeks blush. She quickly turned towards three other girls, wow they must have a big apartment. "I'm Levy, Gajeels girlfriend." she smiled. "It's nice to finally put a face to a name, Gajeel never shuts up about you." Juvia said sweetly causing Levy to blush. A brown haired girl swung her arm around Juvia looking at Juvia was her hazy eyes. "I'm Cana, you're super cute!" Cana greeted. Juvia's cheeks turned red over the comment. "Don't mind Cana, she loves the alcohol, I'm Mirajane by the way. I think you'll be just fine here." Mirajane smiled sweetly.

Juvia smiled at them than nodded. "I think so too." The girls bonded and talked some more. She realized that Natsu and Lucy were together while Jellal and Erza were also together, along with Gajeel and Levy of course. "So whose the hottest out of the guy's do you think?" Cana asked nudging Juvia in the boob. Gray instantly came to mind but Juvia didn't felt comfortable around the girls to mention something like that just yet. "Oh I have no idea, they're all really nice." Juvia said nervously playing with thumbs.

Cana pulled back in surprise while Lucy gasped. Did she say something wrong? Were they mad at her for living with their boyfriends? Do they think she's having an affair with one of them? "So you don't think that Loke is a pervert, Natsu is a total pig when it comes to eating or Gajeel's a total dork?" Cana asked. Juvia shrugged her shoulders mostly out of confusion. "What about Gray? He's pretty rude yeah?" Cana asked. Juvia's cheeks started to turn red but she controlled it, the last thing she needed was to be teased about liking Gray. "Um well h-he seems kinda cold." Juvia stuttered while staring at the floor below her.

Erza chuckled at Juvia's comment which left the blue haired girl confused. "Get use to that sister, he's real cold." Levy said as she crossed her legs. Lucy and Mirajane nodded in agreement. "He isn't what you call a cream puff." Lucy laughed nervously. Cana scoffed slamming the empty bottle down on the coffee table. "I bet he's the biggest pervert ever and deep inside that cold icy little tiny thing called his heart that he's the biggest cream puff of them all!" All the girls chuckled at Cana's comment about Gray. Juvia found it hard to believe that he was that cruel than memories of this morning came back to her mind, when he complained about breakfast. She figured she'd shrug it off rather than worry about it

Natsu and Gajeel both walked in at the same time, greeting their girlfriends with kisses than fighting about who would get a shower first. Juvia offered to cook supper for everyone, Erza asked to help Juvia, the scary vibe that Juvia got off Erza made it almost impossible to say no to her. They cooked chicken with vegetables, Juvia made her secret dressing but showed Erza how to make it. She had come to learn that Erza had a sweet tooth which Juvia didn't mind because she was always baking sweets. Everyone walked out to the large table that had been set up in the kitchen, Juvia and Erza had just finished setting the table, allowing everyone to sit down. Juvia would slip a glance at Gray every now and then but he looked more annoyed than ever.

With Juvia's shitty luck, she had to sit next to Gray at the ended of the table. He simply ignored her presence while Jellal teased Gray about how a pretty girl asked Gray out but he refused and turned her down which led to Natsu teasing Gray which led to fight, Juvia then learned why Erza was known as the mother of the pact because she never seen two grown men so scared before. Gray dropped his fork, he mumbled a few swear words than bent down and picked it up, glazing Juvia's thigh while he lifted his hand up. Juvia bit down hard on the chicken on her fork. Did he do that by accident or on purpose? As if she'd ever know.

Once dinner was finished everyone agreed to watch a movie. Juvia put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped down the table, telling her friends that she'd be in within a few minutes. The other girls insisted on helping but Juvia told them that she wouldn't be long and that there wasn't much work to do. Gray walked in while Juvia was wiping down the table. He fixed himself a glass of water and grabbed himself a cookie that Juvia had made. "Do you want a napkin?" Juvia asked him mentally regretting it.

'Do you want a napkin?' What a stupid question she mentally face palmed herself.

Gray turned towards her with his eyes as droopy as ever. "No, I'm fine." He turned around again and walked out of the room. She wanted to talk to him more but Gray wasn't exactly a very talkative person.

•••••••••••••••

The following morning Gray and Jellal didn't have work so they both slept in. Juvia was a early riser and didn't really mind that they were in bed because that gave her a while to actually but normal and not have the feeling of trying to impress them, well impress Gray. She didn't see why would bother to try when he clearly showed no interest in her. Juvia loved to sing and dance so she did just that while baking. She was taking her chance with wearing very little amounts of material while singing and dancing knowing anyone could walk in on her.

Gray felt amazing once he had woke up from his long term nap. He could see the sunlight poking in from his curtains. He grabbed a quick shower and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Gray spotted Loke and Jellal stood in the kitchen doorway, concentrating on something. The music was loud as ever. He went to walk in but Loke had pulled him back. "Do not interrupt this woman or you'll ruin the show for all of us." Loke growled. Gray cocked an eyebrow than looked in towards the kitchen where Juvia was. She was dancing and singing while she baked and cleaned, not to mention the girl was only wearing a white v neck and cheeky pink panties that were basically devoured by her huge ass cheeks. Damn why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

Jellal, Loke and Gray all admired the view that they had. "I know I have a girlfriend but they always said you could look but don't touch." Jellal said in awe. She turned around and faced the three men looking at her, Juvia's cheeks turned red as she quickly turned around facing the dishwasher. "Good Morning." Loke said casually walking into the kitchen with a pleased smirk. This was going to get real awkward. Juvia turned around and gave them a smile. "Good Morning, I made breakfast." Juvia said bringing over three plates and laying them down in front of the three men.

Juvia ran upstairs into her room and let out a sigh. That was so awkward, they caught her. Gray caught her singing and dancing with a tiny shirt and little panties on. She was all there for turning Gray on but sometimes he made her feel super nervous. She grabbed a quick shower than went to walk to her room until she heard lots if noise downstairs. She walked down wearing nothing but a tiny towel wrapped around her. Juvia walked in the kitchen to see tons of hardcore bottles of liquor and beer covering over the countertop. Loke came in sight as he laid another box of beer on the floor next to the table. "Hold onto that towel tight, I'd hate for a you to drop it." he winked. Juvia blushed than held the towel close to my body. "What's with all the alcohol?" she asked while Loke lined up shot glasses. He came close to Juvia but she backed away only causing Loke to laugh. "Were throwing a frat boy party tonight, so wear your sexiest bikini." Loke winked.

I nodded slowly than walked away into the living room only to see Gray and Jellal walking in with more beer. How many people are coming here tonight? Gray looked up at her than cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her up and down. Oh shit, she was still in her towel. Juvia quickly ran upstairs trying not to drop her towel.

••••••••••

Gray pulled on his blue swim trunks on than fixed his hair, still giving it the messy look. His thoughts had wandered to what kind of swimsuit Juvia was going to wear. He always paid attention to the women at the party because what twenty one year old wouldn't? Juvia popped back into his mind again, would she wear a blue bikini that matched her wavy blue locks? Or maybe a black swimsuit that showed off more boob than ever? But what if she wore a pink bikini that had those strings to keep it together, such easy access. He shook his head than leaned back onto his wall. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking what Juvia was going to wear, he should be thinking about getting laid. Gray was suppose to ignore Juvia and act coldly towards her so she wouldn't fall for him, rather than think about getting it on with her. It was just a lustful relationship that he wanted from her but she wants more and Gray couldn't ever give her what she wanted.

He walked downstairs and could already see the people flooding in, if there was anything that Gray liked about Loke, it was that he through great parties. There was always good music, lots of alcohol, tons of women and always a shit fest to watch at some point in the night. Gray greeted a few of his friends than went straight for a bottle of beer, he had been working like a dog lately and figured he deserved a few beer. He popped one open than leaned against the kitchen sink, Jellal had came by and had a chat than left. Gray went to leave until he felt somebody touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jenny Realight smirking up at him. "Heyyy Gray." Jenny said rather squeaky. Gray gave his signature smirk. "Hey."

Juvia didn't want to go downstairs tonight, she just wanted to stay in her room and read the new smutty books that she had bought. Juvia had never been to a frat boy party before but she always heard that were pretty wild. She twist and turned in the body mirror behind her door. Juvia wore a white bikini with a black outline going around it. (The white bikini that Mirajane) She was going to wear her blue one but Mirajane insisted she should wear this white one and she didn't mind. Juvia worked out a lot and knew she looked good but impressing Gray kept coming to her mind. So she made sure that she never left a hair on her armpits, legs and her vagina, Gray would most likely be drunk tonight so maybe she could take a little advantage of him. Juvia sat on her bed, putting her face in her hands. "That's a terrible thing to do to a guy, that's like sexual harassment or rape!" she cried. She jumped up and shook her head of cruel thoughts.

Without a second thought Juvia opened her bedroom door instantly regretting it because she forgot that all of the men here were probably perverts and it seemed that way. They all smirked, winked or said "niceee" when she walked by and she never received a lot of sexual looks like that before. Juvia felt as if she were in a jungle and a cantaloupe while all the men were tigers. The living room was being used as a dance floor and boy did people ever know how to get physical. What the hell was she saying? She was nineteen, not nine. Juvia walked out to the kitchen and seen Gray leaning against the kitchen fridge by himself. Juvia ran over and went to say hi until Cana came out of no where grabbing her boobs. "Jeez, I'm two years older than you and your boobs are bigger than mine. If I had these I think I'd never cover them up!" Cana chuckled groping them. Juvia blushed mad and looked up at Gray who had a small blush on his cheeks but tried to look away. "Cana!" Juvia shouted moving away than covering her boobs as much as possible. She was obviously drunk but still remained to stand by herself. She turned towards Gray than nudged him. "What's your problem?" he asked irritated. Cana rolled her eyes. "Come onnn, if you're gonna hook up with any girls tonight than it should be Juvia! Her jugs are huge!" Cana cheered. Gray still remained emotionless after her comment. "You think I'd hook up with her just because she has huge tits?" Gray asked Cana. Juvia's face turned beet red, were they really having this conversation with me here?! she thought.

Cana ran over to Juvia than turned her around pointing at her ass. "But she has a big butt too! Hell girl, I need some workout tips from you!" Cana chuckled. Juvia was blushing mad and couldn't even hide it from Gray. "I'm not sleeping with anyone tonight Cana so you can stop now." Gray said with a annoyed facial expression towards her. Cana licked her tongue out at Gray. "I was just trying to help a brother out, don't lie to me Gray. I know you like girls younger than you!" Gray's cheeks stirred a small blush than covered Cana's mouth. "Don't say it like that, makes me sound bad!" he growled. Cana simply chuckled. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Gray rolled his eyes at Cana than walked away, forgetting his bottle of beer. "Go follow him and give him his bottle of beer." Cana winked. Juvia blushed slightly than took the bottle and looked around for Gray. He wasn't in dancing, nor upstairs, nor out in the pool. Juvia walked out to the front deck and seen a figure leaning against the rail. She walked over and seen that it was Gray smoking a cigarette. Juvia felt shivers flow down her spine, he was so hot but add that cigarette and he was smoking hot. He blew out smoke than looked over Juvia's way. "Do you plan on following me around all night?" he asked obviously irritated with her presence. Juvia frowned than laid the beer bottle of the rail. "You forgot your beer so I figured that I'd bring it out to you." Juvia said standing still. He put the cigarette in front of her, basically asking her if she wanted a puff.

"I don't smoke." Juvia said pushing away his hand. He smirked than put the cigarette back in between his lips. "Do you drink?" he asked. Juvia shook my head. "No, not really." He lilt up another cigarette than blew out smoke while he looked at her. "You know that's going to kill you." Juvia said referring to his cigarette. He simply chuckled and continued to smoke it. "If everything else that I've done doesn't kill me first." He said in amusement. Gray put out his smoke and grabbed his bottle of beer. Juvia stood their waiting for him to walk in but he stayed there looking at her. "Are you coming in with me?" he asked. Juvia nodded quickly. "By the way, you look hot tonight." he whispered as she walked by.

Juvia's heart fluttered as she kept replying those words in her mind. Lucy had dragged her out into the pool with them, leaving Gray in the kitchen. Juvia didn't exactly mind it because she was pretty confused by his odd actions. He'd turn her down than make a remark about how hot she looked tonight? Were all men like that? Once she got out of the pool and draining her hair, Juvia ran in to to get a drink than maybe ask Gray to dance with her even though he doesn't look like the kind of guy who would like to dance. When Juvia walked in she frowned at the sight in front of her. Gray was there alright, expect he was making out with some blonde haired girl who was back on. His eyes opened and met hers but continued to make out with the girl. Juvia may have been boiling mad with anger inside but she figured she'd play it off cool. She walked over and grabbed her drink than left and found Cana to party with. If Gray wanted to play dirty than fine by her, she'd play just as rough.

A/N: Should I continue this or not? :)


	2. Chapter 2

2\. As You Are

The morning after one of Loke's crazy yet awesome parties, Gray began to slowly stir from his sleep as he felt he was being squeezed tightly by something or someone. He really wanted to ignore it and continue back to his wonderful sleep fest that he had been having but he just couldn't. Gray's eyes fluttered open, moving his hand up towards his face only to end up touching something soft and squishy. He looked over to his right, once he had realized he was touching a boob he shot up on his elbows and looked down at the site before him. There laid Juvia sleeping soundly in her bikini from last night. The girl held a tight grip onto Gray's stomach, still resting and looking so innocently. He knew he didn't sleep with her but he was generally curious as to why the blue haired woman was laying in his bed with him. Did he get lonely and ask her to accompany him? or maybe she was drunk and happened to pass out in his room thinking that it was hers.

Gray felt himself being tugged down again, straight into Juvia's boobs, she led on top of him with a gazed smile. "Juvia." Gray muffled trying to escape the softness and squishiness of Juvia's large breasts. She rolled over onto his side allowing him to breathe again. Gray sat up in bed and looked down at the girl, she was pretty cute and all but he was too calm and collected to actually really insinuate any kind of advance towards her, plus she was Gajeel's sister and if he ever found out that Gray was the one to take his little sisters virginity than there would be total hell to pay. Memories of last night had flooded into his mind causing him to sigh. He was planning on sleeping with Jenny Realight last night but Juvia had came and ruined it all from him. Well he made eye contact with Juvia while making out with Jenny, knowing it would make Juvia mad so he kind of deserved it, although Juvia got revenge last night, he wasn't going to stop sleeping or seeing other girls.

He heard Juvia moving around beneath him and went to get out of bed until he felt himself flying back into his bed, only to be in between Juvia's boobs yet again. It's not that he didn't enjoy being between them but Juvia was squeezing him so hard that he found it hard to breathe, also if Gajeel were to walk in and catch this site than they would be dead. Gray tried to move his head up and talk but kept sinking down further as if she knew he was trying to talk but didn't want to listen. "God damn it Juvia, I'm never one to really complain but why are yours tits so huge? I saw the old pictures and you've been this developed since you were fifteen!" Juvia pulled him closer, than whispered the words. "Five more minutes, you're so warm!" she pleaded in her dazed body. Gray tried to move but Juvia would close in even tighter, you think he would be able to just lift her up because she wasn't a heavy girl but that wasn't the case, maybe it was because he was between two large boobs which meant that he couldn't exactly think proper.

He took one arm out of her grip than tried ticking her sides but she didn't budge, he'd tried to tickle her knees but that didn't work out either. Gray tried to move his hand down to her feet to see if she'd respond but his hand only reached down to her knee so he rubbed his hand up her inner thigh causing her to suddenly moan. Gray pitched his hand there and could feel her heart rate increasing. He knew every girl had a weak spot but normally they were by the ear or on the neck but was it possible that Juvia had a weak spot on her thigh? He moved his hand faster up and down her thigh and Gray felt the weight of her on him began to rise. "Gray! Don't do that!" she begged sitting up only to straddle him. He moved his hand out from under her still touching her thigh as he removed it to only receive another moan from the now horny woman in his bed. She looked down at him with a flustered face and a line of drool from the corner of her mouth. "Who knew your weak spot was your thigh?" Gray said sweeping his hand across her thigh yet again. "Ahhh!" she moaned leaving her mouth opened wide, damn it was as if she was inviting him. He kept his hand on her thigh than swiftly moved his hand up, down and applying a squeeze, making sure to come close to her pussy but not actually touching it. "Darling! Ahhh!" Juvia moaned while Gray continued to rub than suddenly stopping. "That's enough or somebody might hear you." Gray said sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked down at Juvia who sat beside him. "You're so feisty this morning, maybe I should drop by more often, I wouldn't mind waking up to pure pleasure every morning." she said smiling at him sweetly.

He sat up causing her to fall off the bed. Gray rubbed the back of his neck and sat at the edge of the bed again. "What are you doing in here anyways? You know if Gajeel finds you than he'll-

The sentence that was running through Gray's mind suddenly disappeared once he looked down at Juvia who was on all fours with her ass stuck out in the air. Her cheeks were rosy red, flustered with pure desire. While he watched her looking innocent another thought came to mind. "By the way, what the hell were you doing last night? You ruined my entire night because I was planning on being with Jenny." Gray asked than his cheeks turned red while Juvia turned around and put her ass towards him. "I'm sorry, that was very naughty of me, you can punish me if you like." she said wiggling her ass. Gray sighed than pushed her ass away making her fall on her face. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm hungry and you need to sneak out of here before Gajeel catches you." Gray said standing up with his morning wood. Juvia stood up than began to look through Gray's clothes.

"What are you doing?!" he asked from the other side of the room in absolute confusion. Juvia gave him a wave than pulled on a black tee shirt that belonged to Gray and spun around in it. "I don't wanna be caught in my bikini." she teased giving him a wink. Gray wasn't buying her good girl act. "Yeah because you walking around with one of my shirts on looks much so better." he sighed sitting down on his bed again. Juvia walked over and sat on his lap. Gray went to push her off but than she gripped something that he figured he would grip as soon as she left. "Let me make it up to you for what I did last night." she said seductively in his ear. She slowly moved up and down but Gray stopped her with his hand. "Sorry but I have bad self control and you need to leave." Juvia got off and huffed walking towards his door. Her room was across from his so she shouldn't get caught but even she had agree that it would be scary if Gajeel ever seen what went on in here this morning. "To answer your question, I came in here to originally say sorry but you looked so peaceful and warm that I couldn't help but cuddle into you." Juvia blushed than walked out slowly and quietly closing the door. Gray let out a sigh of relief and led back down on his bed. "What a weird girl."

Juvia ended up sneaking across to her room than landed in her own bed, it wasn't warm and comfy like Gray's but it would have to do. She did feel a little bad about ruining his night but than she wouldn't have been able to cuddle with him nor would she have a shirt that he owned. Juvia thought back to what happened and chucked. Maybe she didn't really feel bad at all.

Flashback

•

•

•

Gray was making out with Jenny pretty hardcore while Juvia was sitting on the side of the pool by herself. Cana was so drunk that she couldn't tell who from who and the others were hanging out with their boyfriends. She felt somebody sit next down to her, thinking it would Gajeel but it was Mirajane. "I told you that bikini would look nice on you!" she smiled sweetly towards the blue haired girl. Juvia looked down, playing with one of the straps that went up towards the back of her neck. She did look pretty good. "Thanks Mira." Mirajane's face turned into a frown while she watched Juvia slowly kick the water. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked putting a hand on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia didn't feel comfortable with all the girls yet but she felt as though she could tell Mirajane anything. Juvia let out a sigh. "Promise not to tell anyone but I kind of have a small crush on Gray." Juvia mumbled while looking around to see if anybody heard her. Mirajane gasped and covered her mouth with her two hands. Juvia's cheeks began to turn red so she began to slightly kick the water again with her feet to try and cool down. "I'm sorry, it just surprised me because he's a total jerk, which is why you're so upset tonight because he's in making out with Jenny."

She simply nodded than Mirajane grabbed Juvia's hand causing her to stand up as Mira dragged her as far as the door to the kitchen. They could both see Gray and Jenny stood by the sink, still flirting and kissing. "I bet you were already planning on getting back at him yeah?" Mirajane asked looking back at her friend. Juvia nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, but I ran out of ideas so I figured that I'd just wing it when i walked past them."

Mirajane shook her head than gave Juvia a devilish smile making her back away a little. "He hurt and upset you so were going to ruin his whole night, so heres what you should do and it's almost guaranteed to work because Jenny is the ultimate jealous type." Mirajane smirked. Juvia listened in what Mirajane had to say and hugged Mirajane for helping out. "I thought about doing something like that but you worded it much better." Juvia said folding her arms. "Great minds think alike, now go ruin that jerks night!" Mirajane whispered shouted than pushed Juvia into the kitchen, catching Gray and Jenny's attention.

Juvia walked over to the fridge, grabbing a beer than laying on the counter beside Gray. She came towards both figures who looked extremely confused. Suddenly Juvia pushed Jenny out of the way and wrapped her arms around Gray's neck. "Gray sama! You promised Juvia that this would be the night you took her virginity but now you're onto some bimbo!" Juvia cried but was really smiling on the inside. Jenny looked at Gray and put a hand on her hip in surprise while Gray tried to shove Juvia off him and kept saying that she was lying. "You don't really think I'd try to take this girl's virginity do you?" Gray asked rather irritated over the whole situation. Why the hell was Juvia doing this?

Jenny folded her arms making her fairly large chest to pop out more. "Well I don't know, she's well developed, has really nice legs which you have a thing for!" Jenny growled. Juvia hooked her leg around Gray's hip than came close to his ear and blew in it. "Gray sama, Juvia has been looking forward to this all night long." Gray blushed than finally managed to get Juvia off him while the two girls stood in front of him. Juvia was smiling while Jenny looked ready to hit him. "I didn't agree to sleep with her, I've been clung onto you all night long Jenny." Gray explained. Jenny's face began to soften but Juvia wasn't losing the fight. Both Mirajane and Juvia knew that Jenny would soften up a little once Gray made his stupid innocent face but Juvia had actually taken a pair of panties that she had hanging on the lines outside and stuffed them in his back shorts pocket when she hooked her leg around him.

Juvia turned Gray around and pulled out a small pink piece of material causing both Gray's and Jenny's eyes to grow wide. "Gray sama! you kept Juvia's panties from earlier today! By the way, Juvia had to walk all the way home with no panties because you decided to keep them at your work." Juvia chuckled. Jenny punched Gray in the stomach causing him to grab the counter, bending down. It actually made no sense that her panties would be in the back of his swim trunks but Jenny was too worked up and jealous to even notice it. Gray shot up at Juvia in pure anger. "Thanks for making me look like a fucking pervert in front of a model!" Gray scolded at Juvia. Juvia went to speak until she heard her brother's voice. "Hey! You better not being touching my sister Fullbuster!"

Gajeel shouted but Levy kept shaking him and telling him to stop making such a big deal out of two people talking. "I ain't got no intentions of touching her, that's for sure." Gray scoffed than walked away.

Present ...

Gray leaned his body against the wall while both arms leaned out over the tub. He hadn't taken a bath in awhile which is when he came to the conclusion of getting one this morning. He had thought about the little interaction that he had with Juvia this morning, only for his cock to spring up out of the water. It's not like he thought the girl was ugly but she seemed more into relationships which was a big "No" on Gray's list. He enjoyed fooling around every now and than, being able to go where he wants without telling anyone, being able to buy what he wants and nobody to nag him about anything really.

He heard the door click open to only see Juvia at the door with his shirt still on. "Juvia! Have you ever heard of this thing called privacy?!" Gray scolded her but she looked more excited than ever. "Gray Sama, let's take a bath together!" she cheered closing the door and locking it behind her. "Uh I don't think so and what's with you calling me Gray Sama? Don't call me that!" Gray shouted blushing.

She pulled off his tee shirt than untied her bikini top, letting it fall from her body and onto the floor. She stood back onto him for moment before taking off her bottoms. "Are you sexually attracted to me?" she asked turning around covering her chest. Gray felt his cheeks get hot while he thought about her question. Did he find her sexually attractive? Of course, she was pretty girl who was filled out in all the right places but telling her that would lead her to probably try and seduce him which Gray wasn't sure if he could handle. "You're pretty." he said not bothering to look at her.

Juvia took down her bottoms and stepped into the opposite side of the bath tub that Gray was on. His legs were stretched out which reached to the end of the tub but Juvia pushed her legs up to her chest so he wouldn't see anything right away. "So Gray, would you like me to wash your back?" Juvia asked cheery. He cocked an eyebrow at her than gave her an irritated facial expression"I already did that, I was just relaxing till you barged in and basically invaded me." Gray sighed resting his head against the wall. Juvia put a hand on her lips than chuckled. Juvia moved her legs out catching Gray's attention who opened one eye and watched her long legs stretch themselves out. Her hair floated on the water while he could almost see her full boobs. "Have you ever heard of mixed bathing?" Juvia asked innocently as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah what about it?" he asked yet again irritated with her choice of conversation. He heard the water slosh around while she moved, his body felt a shock when he felt her hand in the middle of his chest. His icy cold eyes opened, meeting her lustful ones, Gray swallowed the lump in his throat while he watched her face and felt her large breasts press against his bare chest. It was amazing how much control she could have over him, if she were to go any lower down his body than he'd be a goner. He watched the small bit of drool roll down the corner of her lip which turned him on even more. "Are you ready to give it up to me my dear Gray sama?" Juvia asked putting a hand on his cheek, coming closer to his face licking her lips. "Juvia, I can't do it, Gajeel would kill me." Gray said still staring at her. He couldn't look away from her, she looked so fuckable. She nibbled on his ear than took his hand and laid one on her breast forcing him to squeeze it. "Ahh!" she moaned. He couldn't take it no longer, he picked Juvia up and slammed her down on top of him causing her to squeal out in both pleasure and pain. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Gray said massaging her breasts to keep her mind off the pain. She felt so good and tight around him. "Gray sama, you can go." she said shyly. Gray began to pump himself in and out of her now newly stretched hole. Damn she felt so good. "Gray sama! Gray sama!" Juvia moaned loudly. He went to speak but Juvia kept moaning his name. "Gray! Gray! Gray!"

Gray shot up in the air, than looked around his surroundings, he was in his room. Jellal stood above him with a confused facial expression as to what his friend was doing. He looked down towards his boxers, watching his shaft twitch at the thought of the dream he must have had. Gray didn't want to believe it but he had dreamt that whole bath tub scene and in the end, he gave up and stole Juvia's virginity. If Jellal had left him alone than things would have gotten much hotter but Gajeel probably would have walked in on them at some point so either way the dream would have been ruined. "You okay man?" Jellal asked actually looking rather concerned for his friend. Gray scratched the back of his neck than stood up. "I'm fine, just a weird dream." Gray mumbled looking through his dresser and pulling out the clothes that he planned on wearing today. "Gajeel wants to have a barbecue and asked me to go pick up all the food and liquor so I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Jellal asked leaning against his doorframe. Gray nodded than walked past him towards the bathroom, "Yeah, just let me grab a shower."

Once the hot steamy water hit Gray's body, the dream he had about Juvia popped into his head yet again. Why the hell was she suddenly having dreams about her? Was it because of this morning in his room? or maybe all guy's dream about their friends hot sister? He was unsure but he hoped that was the first and last time, he really didn't need to gain a yearning desire for her. Gray dried himself off than pulled on a light blue denim shirt with a white tank in under it and denim jeans, he didn't even bother to touch his hair because it always had this naturally messy look to it. He ran downstairs to see Jellal and Juvia standing by the door, she wore a blue v neck that made her ample chest really stand out with a small pair of white shorts but they fully covered her ass. "Juvia asked to come, hope you don't mind." Jellal winked than turned around and opened the front door. Gray shrugged while Juvia nudged him with her boob and gave him a playful smile.

When all three got to the super market, Juvia was more excited than ever, picking up cake mixes, fruits along with what Gajeel wanted. She ran ahead of the two men looking for more food, Jellal and Gray casually strolled down the long aisle. "So was that dream you had this morning involve Juvia in it?" Jellal asked with a smug grin on his face while looking at his friend. Gray scoffed than looked away from Jellal, not wanting jim to see the small blush that was forming on his cheeks. "No, why would I dream about Juvia?" Gray asked, curious as to what his friend was thinking. They took a turn and began to walk down another aisle. "You kept staring at her the whole car ride than when she ran ahead of us and picked up the food. She was also giving you small winks so I didn't know if there was anything go-

"No there isn't, just forget about it." Gray said cutting his friend off, passing the car and walking ahead. Jellal sighed, smiling at his hopeless friend Gray. He knew that Gray was hiding something and that something was on his mind but Gray wasn't exactly a person for talking about his feelings so Jellal would wait for Gray to leave hints about how he was feeling because he would be waiting years for Gray to just tell him. Juvia ran down the aisle quickly with her arms full of food, she laid the corn and steaks in the cart. "It took me awhile to find the right steaks but I found them!" she cheered. Jellal smiled while Gray remained with an emotionless face as usual. With that, Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and led him down the aisle and into another one, they had stopped and Juvia let go of his wrist. Gray looked up at all the cake batter in front of him. "Choose a cake mix!" Juvia said pointing at the rack they were on. Gray cocked an eyebrow at her request. "Why?" Juvia's cheeks turned red, her arms going behind her back and twirling her foot while looking down at the ground. "I wanted to say sorry for ruining your night and I'm good at baking." Gray sighed at her intentions, he knew she meant well but he didn't like cake. "I don't like sweets so thanks but no thanks." Gray waved her off than shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk to only turn back and see Juvia still standing by the cake mix.

Her hand held onto her other arm with a upset facial expression, as if she had just ruined somebody's favourite shirt. Gray really didn't want to be the reason for her sadness and he was kind of an asshole to her, even if he didn't want a cake, he should still accept her graduate. He swallowed his pride, walking back towards the cake batters than reaching up and grabbing a chocolate one, laying it out in front of her face. Juvia's eyes widen as she took the cake mix box from Gray's hands, looking up at him but he was already turned around and walking back to find Jellal. She ran up to him and smiled. "Thank you." she said than hugged him from the side but he quickly pushed her away. The whole time they were checking out the food, Jellal kept giving Gray a smug grin, Gray would have shut him up real good if they hadn't been in public but he knew he'd get hell from Jellal anyways.

During the ride home Juvia wanted to stop to some popular expensive store that she had been dying to see so Jellal simply couldn't say no to her, especially when she was the one who picked up most of the food. Jellal and Gray had agreed to come along but Gray mo linger wanted any part when he realized it had been a lingerie store. He tried to escape but Jellal pulled him into the dim lighted store with a sparkle filled floor that would probably give you a headache if you stared down at it long enough. There were mannequins that wore bras and panties, roleplay costumes and night gowns. He felt like one of those boyfriends who ended up getting dragged into this mess. Jellal called out Gray's name causing him to turn around and watch Jellal point at the mannequin wearing a dominatrix suit. "Do you think Erza would like this? It comes with a whip and everything!" Jellal asked excitedly with a perverted smirk. Gray gave Jellal an irritated expression. "Huh? you think I want to picture basically my sister wearing a leather suit, tying you up and whipping the fuck out of you?" Jellal stopped for a moment than slowly nodded. "You're right, I'm a little afraid to give Erza a whip." Jellal laughed nervously.

"Gray!" Juvia called out from behind him, he figured she'd want his opinion. He turned around and looked at the flustered girl, she held up a white bra and panties in one hand and a light blue in the other. "Um what one do you like?" she asked looking at the floor. Gray went to tell her that it didn't matter to him because he wasn't going to see it anyways, until somebody called Juvia's name.

"Juvia? Is that you?!" a rather squeaky voice called out from behind them both. Juvia's face turned to an instant frown, there stood Bora and Suzy from high school. They had picked on Juvia ever since she had been a little girl, they'd call her names like "Gloomy Juvia." and "Rain woman." It eventually stuck with her so she had just been this depressing gloomy woman until Gajeel got her out of bed and bought her to Magnolia where she made new friends and was finally becoming comfortable. "Hey guy's." Juvia smiled awkwardly. The two studied her than looked at Jellal and Gray. "You look really good." Bora winked while Suzy nudged him. "Yeah, you don't look so depressing and gloomy. We all thought you'd be in the hospital by now with how depressed you use to be." Suzy chuckled while Juvia clenched her fists from hitting her. I guess it just goes to show that you can't escape your past. "So which one is your boyfriend or are they both your boyfriend?" Bora asked curious while Suzy went to speak until she felt a arm drape over her shoulder. "That would be me, Gray."

Juvia looked up at Gray with wide eyes, he was lying about being her boyfriend? She felt something warm inside at the thought of Gray being her boyfriend. Bora and Suzy both looked surprised and seemed pretty speechless. "But he's actually good looking!" Suzy shouted still in surprise. Bora felt more intimated by Gray than ever, he had ended up with sweet little Juvia rather than gloomy depressing Juvia, he was such a lucky guy. "She's a real doll, I don't know what you mean by depressing because my girl is all smiles." Gray smirked than grabbing her hand to pull her off somewhere else. "Come on Juv, let's go look at these." Juvia turned towards Bora and Suzy than gave them a bright smile and wave.

Once they were clear of the two Gray let go of Juvia's hand instantly. He stared down at his hand that once held hers. 'Her hand was so warm.' Gray thought staring at the blushing blue haired girl beside him. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Juvia said gripping her arm with her hand, rubbing her hand up and down while she stared off to the side. Gray felt a little bad for the girl, the things that they said made Gray wonder about her past. 'Just what did you endure Juvia Lockser?'

"Don't worry about it." Gray said nonchalantly. He admired the maid role playing outfits that hung all over the wall that they were both facing. Juvia stared at the maid outfits than towards Gray who looked well focused. Could it be that Gray had a thing for maids? Gray Fullbuster having a fetish?

"I'm going over here to look at the stockings." Juvia said pointing in the direction that she was goinf but Gray looked zoned out picking up handcuffs in one hand than a whip in another. Juvia gripped the hand that Gray once held in his. 'His hands were cold but a nice kind of cold.' she thought picking up a pair of black thigh high stockings.

"Erza will be pleased with my selections that I chose for not only her but also myself." Jellal spoke proudly with a large bag full of outfits from the lingerie stores. Juvia giggled at Jellal's words while Gray rolled his eyes at his friend, they both agreed that Gray wanted to hear anything that Jellal did with Erza because she was like a sister to him. "So did you pick up anything Juvia?" Jellal asked causing Juvia to turn red. Jellal and Gray both looked threw the front mirror to the back where the rosy cheek girl sat with a semi small paper handle bag in her lap. "Just bra and panties." she said more cooly than they figured she would.

"What the hell did you buy for yourself anyways? Condoms?" Gray asked turning towards Jellal whose eyes were on the road. Gray knew that he probably shouldn't have asked but he barely saw anything in that store for men. "Did you not see the section for men in one of the corners? I bought a few role playing costumes." Jellal spoke in a proud tone. Gray again rolled his eyes at his friend. "No, I didn't see it."

"Maybe you would have seen it if you weren't so busy looking at the maid costumes and all that kinky fun stuff." Jellal said pulling a smug grin. Gray scoffed than huffed at Jellal's comment. He remained silent than put his elbow on the mini arm rest on the passenger door, staring at out the window.

Jellal and Gray both towed in all the bags, telling Juvia that they could handle it. She felt bad but went straight to the kitchen to bake Gray the cake that she had promised. Gajeel walked in putting his hand on Juvia's shoulders, scaring her. "Ah! Gajeel don't sneak up on me like that!" Juvia shouted gripping her hand on the counter while the other hand was tightly laid on her chest. Gajeel chuckled at his little sister's reaction. "I've barely annoyed you since you've gotten here, by the way, are any of the guys giving you trouble?" He asked generally curious.

Juvia shook her head. "No, I think there all afraid to even bang into me by mistake or you'll be after them."

"Good! You could do so much better than these jerks!" Gajeel said folding his arms proudly.

Juvia cocked an eyebrow. "Gray and Loke are the only single ones, Natsu and Jellal have girlfriends."

Gajeel nodded. "Gray I'm not worried so much about because he's a prick anyways but Loke is who would make a move on you which I'm surprised because apparently he hasn't?"

It was obvious that Gajeel didn't know for sure if Loke had made a move on Juvia or not so he had no choice but to ask her. "Loke hasn't made a move on me at all." Juvia reassured her brother which was a lie but he didn't need to know that. Gajeel laughed loudly with both hands on his hips. "That bastard is scared too because I'll beat his ass." Juvia rolled her eyes at Gajeel, she couldn't believe what a dork he'a become. "I'm sure that's why." Juvia sighed mixing cake batter.

He pulled a serious face, leaning his arm on the countertop. "So has Gray made a move? No I doubt it." Gajeel asked. She thought about the one time Gray pulled her close to her face and basically asked her for a handjob than when he called hot at the party, it's not like Gajeel needed to know that, besides Gray was acting sweet yet like a jerk. He was a confusing guy to figure out. It was Juvia's first time really liking somebody so she was tryinf and thinking up a bunch of different ways to get his attention or to even touch her. "Hey!" Gajeel shouted waving his hand in her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Gray gives me the cold shoulder, I don't think you need to worry about him making a move on me." Juvia smiled sweetly.

"Sting, Rogue and Rufus are coming over for my fantastic barbecue that I'm having and they're all single or at least I think they are so don't be surprised if they keep staring at you. It's just too bad you don't actually take after me because they'd be all over you." Gajeel said proudly tying Juvia's girly apron with a heart in the middle of the chest.

"Is that anyway to talk about your guests like that? Especially when they've already arrived and can hear all you say?" Sting teased leaning against the doorframe.

Juvia looked at the blonde haired man who reminded his hairstyle a lot like Natsu's. She than stared at the guy who had black hair and looked rather serious.

"Fuckers, you're early." Gajeel chuckled clapping the thongs together in his hands.

Another man walked in with long blonde hair, he looked like a prince that you see in all those fairy tale movies with a happy ending.

"So is that your hot little virgin sister behind you?" Sting teased causing Gajeel to throw a punch at him but he dodged it.

"I told you not to talk about her like that! Keep your hands off her!" Gajeel shouted.

It was obvious to Juvia that the blonde haired man meant no harm and was just teasing which Gajeel was aware of but she knew how angry he got once somebody would talk about Juvia in such vulgar language. "This is my younger sister Juvia, Juvia these idiots are Sting, Rouge and Rufus." Gajeel said walking out on the back patio to cook supper.

"It's nice to finally meet you Juvia." Rouge said politely shaking her hand.

"Yeah, so you're only nineteen? That's cool, I can get down and dirty with a young innocent girl, I mean those are normally more naughty anywa-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked grabbing him bu the ear and with squinted eyes, obviously annoyed by Sting's flirtation. Sting removed Lucy's hand than gripping his red ear in pain. "Damn Lucy, I was just kidding." Sting frowned. Natsu chuckled at Sting while Lucy had her hands on her hips with a disappointed facial expression like a mother would to a trouble making child. "Yukino will be upset with you." Sting frowned even more at Lucy's comment.

Juvia couldn't believe what she had been witnessing, Sting hit on her while he had a girlfriend. Everybody seemed to be getting along and knew one another while Juvia was still unfamiliar with everyone around her besides Gajeel.

"You seem to look confused Juvia, anyway I can help?" Rufus asked moving closer to Juvia.

Juvia stared at the prince charming in front of her for a moment before finding words to actually talk to him. "I'm okay, it's just that I'm still new here and still unfamiliar with everyone." Rufus leaned against the sink, folding his arms and staring at the beautiful girl ahead of him. "I can understand why you're so uncomfortable around us all then. It'll be fine though, just try to be yourself and be willing to make friends." Rufus said than giving Juvia a smirk.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Juvia smiled pulling the freshly baked cake out of the oven and laying it out on top of the stove. "You're baking a cake? Any reason?" Rufus asked smelling the chocolate rising from the delicious looking cake below him. Juvia nodded. "I owed Gray an apology and I figured why not bake a cake!"

Rufus frowned at the name Gray, they both never did get along. Speaking of which he hadn't seen Gray ever since he arrived but he wasn't complaining. "Do you like him?" Rufus asked. Juvia stopped in her tracks and her cheeks turned rosy. Did she like Gray? Hell yeah. However nobody was suppose to know that so she'd play it off as if she didn't.

"Of course not!" Juvia lied squeezing icing out of the tube than decorating the cake.

"Are you sure? You seem to be putting an awful lot of work into an apology cake and I doubt you hurt him because he's so cold as ice." Rufus commented towards the effort she was putting into the cake.

"If I liked him than I would have made my move already." Juvia said seriously.

What the hell was she saying? She liked Gray, she felt shy around him sometimes but also wanted to sexy and seductive as well. Juvia was unsure if she wanted to be the shy and innocent type, the seductive type, the outgoing type or the sweetheart type. She didn't even know what kind of girls he was into for dating because apparently he's only dated a selective few which didn't last any longer than two months.

Rufus hadn't spoke a word to Juvia until she finished her cake that she worked so hard on. It was a chocolate cake, it had white icing all around the sides while "To Gray: Sorry , From Juvia with blue icing while the hearts all around were red and pink icing while the smiley face was done in yellow icing.

"Finally done." Juvia said sighing in relief wiping sweat off her forehead. "You sure deserve praise because this cake looks professionally made at that popular sweet store that everybody loves." Rufus smiled down at Juvia. Her eyes widen than hugged Rufus. "Thanks so much!"

Rufus pulled her close which gave Juvia a strange feeling because she had just met this guy. "Your eyes are like looking into the beautiful ocean." Rufus smiled down looking Juvia straight into her eyes. Juvia took a gulp than felt herself starting to fall back.

"Damn it! I figured as much you would be here and now you're making a move on an innocent girl!" Gray shouted pushing Rufus away than catching Juvia in his arms.

Rufus frowned than stood up straight. "I've been waiting for you to appear and she didn't reject me when I made a move."

Gray frowned than looked down at Juvia who looked more confused and more innocent than ever. He wouldn't expect her to know why Gray and Rufus didn't like one another. They just didn't get along, Gray thought Rufus as a pretty boy prick who thought he was better than everyone else. "Don't let him get near you again Juvia, he just wants to have a night with you bed." Gray frowned down at the wide eyed girl.

"Like you don't? Or have you already stole her innocence?" Rufus teased knowing Gray would get angry.

"You wanna go pretty boy?" Gray asked putting up a fist.

Rufus smirked than put his up as well. "Bring it on ice boy."

"STOP!" Juvia shouted getting in between them.

The two men stood their in surprise from hearing Juvia shout, Gajeel and the others ran in wondering what was happening as well. "Please don't fight over me." Juvia frowned. Gray scoffed shoving his hands in his pockets. "As if I'd fight over you." Rufus remained silent as did everyone else. Juvia frowned.

"Don't worry Juvia, he's a prick to everybody so don't take it personal." Rufus sighed but gave Gray a smirk.

That's it, he had enough of that stupid pretty boy bastards insults. He didn't need to take shit from him and he wasn't going too. Gray was so angry that he picked up the closest thing to him being some dumb cake that Juvia made but she could always make another one. It hit Rufus right in the face while everyone gape including Juvia. Gray pulled a smug grin while Rufus wiped the smushed cake all over his face.

"Nothing to say now?" Gray smirked. He felt rather immature about throwing a cake but it shut him up.

Juvia stood in silence as she bent down and looked at the cake all over the floor.

"You really do have a heart of ice." Rufus frowned wiping cake off his face.

Gray looked confused.

"I worked so hard on that cake for you, than you go and use it as a weapon." Juvia cried.

Gray huffed. "You could always make another one.

Before he knew it, his cheek stung and was throbbing. He wasn't sure how he felt right now, he was angry, confused, irritated and maybe a little guilty. Before he could even grabbed her arm, tears flew in the air than she ran out of the kitchen. Juvia had slapped him in the face than ran away.

"She put a lot of effort into that cake for you, than you go and throw it around as if it were some piece of trash." Rufus frowned.

"You jerk!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"Why you! Ima kill you for making my sister cry!" Gajeel shouted throwing his fist out at Gray but Gray barely stopped it. Levy shouted grabbing onto Gajeel's arm. "Calm down!" Levy cried.

"He made Juvia cry! Damn jerk!" Gajeel growled.

Gray stood there in silence feeling rather guilty over what he had done. Maybe it was because Lucy and the other were staring at him with disappointment or the fact that he had made a girl so kind cry? He couldn't understand it. Gray let out a large sigh than walked closer to Gajeel.

"Hit me."

Gajeel and the others all looked at Gray as though he has developed eight heads.

"What you mean?" Gajeel asked sternly.

"Did I stutter? Fucking punch me. You've been wanting to do it for awhile right? Besides, I deserve it after ruining her cake." Gray said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Gajeel smirked. "Sweet victory."

Juvia rose her head from the drenched teared pillow, wiping her tear stained eyes. She heard a knock at the door and frowned. Juvia didn't want to talk to anybody at all, she knew Gray was known for being a jerk but she didn't know he was the actual devil. What made her upset the most was that she still had a crush on him, although she wanted to kick him where it hurts so badly.

"Juvia? May I come in?" Erza asked while knocking on her door.

"Mhm." Juvia sobbed into her pillow.

She heard the door creak open than close again. Juvia bounced a little when Erza sat down at the edge of the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?" Erza asked caressing Juvia's hair. Juvia sat up than cried into Erza's chest. "I hate this feeling, of being upset and feeling like shit because of some guy that I've known for a week!" Juvia cried.

Erza smiled down at the young girl, "Gray is very hard to understand but I think you know how to bring the best out in him." Juvia looked up at Erza with tear filled eyes in confusion. "I don't understand."

The red haired woman grabbed Juvia's hand and led her downstairs just enough to peak into the kitchen. "Take a look." Erza said moving out of the way so Juvia could see. Juvia peaked in and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Gray, that's too much butter!" Lucy cried grabbing the small filled bowl of butter while Levy rubbed her temples. Gray scoffed than dipped a finger in the cake batter only to get a slap across his head. "Stop eating the cake batter! This is a apology cake for Juvia, we don't need your gross Gray germs in it!" Mirajane scold Gray who gave a scared facial expression.

"Man baking a cake is hard, she better fucking appreciate this!" Gray huffed, stirring the cake batter around the bowl.

Juvia's eyes weld up in happy tears as she watched Gray try to bake her a cake. She looked up at Erza who was smiling at her already.

"Maybe he really is a nice guy." Juvia whispered to Erza while she continued to watch the raven haired boy that she was slowly falling mad for.

A/N- Sorry for making you people wait but these chapters are very long so it takes awhile to update but I hope you enjoyed it! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! :) 3


End file.
